Dark Eclipse
by miDnight00ROSE
Summary: In a world filled with hidden layers, who knows the ultimate truth? A new muggle studies teacher joins the Hogwarts' staff and is automatically distrusted by the marauders. How will she effect the wizarding world or the whole world for that matter?
1. Chapter 1

'Right,' said James, who looked furious now, 'right –' There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upsi

'_Right,' said James, who looked furious now, 'right –' There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air. 'Who want to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'_ –Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Snape's Worst Memory

"Excuse me but, what are you doing?"

A hand had reached out and grabbed James' wand hand. He turned around to the owner of the hand and stared in shock. Instead of an angry teacher hovering over him, a girl with her hair half up in pigtails was smiling back at him. What made this situation more extremely odd is that she was wearing muggle clothes. There was no issue in muggle clothing being worn at Hogwarts, it's just you don't usually wear them during school, especially during O.W.L. exams.

James looked at her like she lost her marbles. No one has ever dared to interrupt a marauder, unless it was a teacher or Lily, and even then, there was always payback for disrupting their fun. "It's none of your business so let go of me!" Snape made a groaning noise and she turned her attention to him.

"Well, whatever you're doing I think you should stop." She started squeezing the pressure points on his hand. James was getting ready to yell at her but she continued talking like they were having a pleasant conversation. "Just look at him, all the blood is rushing to his head! Last thing you want to do is knock someone out cold." James was on one knee and he couldn't tolerate the pain anymore. He let go of his wand breaking the spell on Snape and both dropped on the ground with a thud.

The crowd started jeering and shouting at the new arrival that had just ruined their entertainment. "Oi!" Sirius started marching to the girl. "Who do you think you are to just step…" With the smile still on her face, she walked pass Sirius and over to Snape who was stumbling to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked innocently. "Would you like some help?"

Sirius was taken aback. No girl has ever ignored Sirius like that. Most girls would kill just to get a sentence from him. The crowd started howling with laughter, including Remus and Peter, at his and James embarrassment. With anger rising in his face, Sirius walked over to the girl that was kneeling over Snape, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

She looked no older than him as she turned to meet his face. "Are you deaf and dense?! I was talking to you back there!" She still had the smile on her face. "Really?" she said quizzically. "Sorry. What you were saying must have not been that interesting." The laughter of the crowd intensified.

Sirius just stared at her in shock and anger. 'She can't be for real', he thought to himself, 'how can anyone be as ditzy as this.' He put her arms on her shoulders and looked her in the face. "How dare an outsider like you, stick your nose in someone else's business then just completely ignore everyone! What do you want anyway?" Her brown eyes lit up like she just remembered something.

"Oh, yeah." she said as she starting searching in her bag for something. "I have an appointment with the headmaster. I was hoping one of you could be kind enough to show me to his office."

Sirius interjected. "Why should we believe you? For all we know you might be one of you know wh…

"Aha! Here it is!" she said as she pulled a letter with Dumbledore's signature out of her bag. "Now, will one of you please help me or are you gonna leave an innocent girl stranded?" The crowd started to disperse with mutterings of homework and studying

"I'll do it," said Remus as he separated himself from the crowd of bystanders. "Prefect's duty after all."

"Really? Thanks!"

Sirius cleared his throat catching Remus's attention. "Um… Moony, can you come over here for a second?"

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to the marauders leaving the girl waiting by herself.

"Well… are you completely crazy!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Moony, she almost wrecked my arm back there," said James massaging his hand.

"For all we know this nutcase will end up ripping your head off when you go with her."

"She doesn't seem like the type to do that." They all turned around and looked at her, she was staring at them. Sirius gave her a fake smile and she waved back.

"Besides what is she going to exactly do here while we're under Dumbledore's watch? You're all just paranoid"

"Well in this day and age, you have to be….I really don't trust her Mate," Sirius said now watching her trying to chat up a bunch of Slytherins near the lake.

"Well isn't this a first. Padfoot not liking someone from the opposite sex."

"I don't like the psychotic ones."

"If you're that worried, keep an eye on us with the map." he said started while walking towards her. "Hey you! Miss-"

"Atlier."

"Yeah, follow me!" and with that, both began to walk to the castle entrance leaving the rest of the marauders to stand where everyone was just minutes ago.

"I hope I'll never have to see her again," said James timidly.

"Ditto," piped in Peter from behind the tree.

**In Dumbledore's Office:**

"Now Ilana, I hope you fully understand the risks involved with what you're trying to accomplish in this world," said Albus Dumbledore who was now looking through his half moon spectacles at the girl across his desk.

"You're one to talk," she answered smiling. She was playing with a sneakescope on the desk, throwing it up in the air and catching it. "I have no reason to cause any problems; I'm just here to clean up the mess your lot created." She turned around to look out the window and sighed. "All of this could have been avoided if you'd have let Tom die that day."

"Forgive me…but humans have a tendency to be selfish when it come to their and others rights to exist," said Dumbledore humbly.

"I know," she said dreamily laying her head on her arms on his desk. She was staring at those four boys through the window; she was remembering what they were doing to that weak boy. She always hated it when people stepped outside their boundary, especially ones with power. The silence was disturbed by her. "Do you guys really think magic is bringing you closer?"

"Closer to what?"

"Being..." she picked up her head and looked into his eyes." Being like a god?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Everything has limits."

"But none of you truly want to see that."

"Some will in time." Dumbledore strode over to Fawkes and started petting him. "So I guess that's it, just one more thing." Dumbledore was looking intently on Ilana. "Remember this, this world must not know about the others existence or even your own existence, especially…. is there something amusing?"

Ilana was laughing. "Yeah, sort of." She now sat facing Dumbledore. "I just find it interesting how you guys are working so hard to keep the normal humans in ignorance and, in the mean time; they are blissfully unaware that we are doing the exact same thing to you." She got up, walked over to Fawkes and started petting him. "We really are happy living in illusion… but I'm wondering when someone will finally get tired of it." She picked up a feather from Fawkes stand as it slowly turned to ash.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm summer breeze quickly came and went only to be followed by the crisp autumn breeze surrounding the castle of Hogwarts

The warm summer breeze quickly came and went only to be followed by the crisp autumn breeze surrounding the castle of Hogwarts. The atmosphere in the castle is a pleasant one, as it always is during the beginning of the term feast. Conversations were lightly filling the air of people catching up with each other about what they did during summer vacation, romantic flings, and what they hope for in the new school year. A bunch of sixth years at the Gryffindor table were having an interesting one.

"…she then sent me a howler saying that if I didn't stop owling her she'll send the next howler with a hex," said James staring and grinning at the red head down the table. She looked towards him and gave him a dirty look. "Lily is so into me."

"Yeah, if you consider stalking relationships a major turn on," said Remus looking up from his book.

"This is the year boys, this is the year," said James

"What were the other three years then? Practice?" said Peter

"He does have a point Prongs," added Sirius. "To think of it, I probably beat you in the relationship department"

"Well some choose quality over quantity," said James

"Moony are you going to sit there reading that book all night?" asked Sirius making a grab for it. Remus pulled away.

"Excuse me for wanting to use my intelligence for something other than pranks or picking up girls."

"Yeah," squeaked in Peter. "After all he is a future Hogwarts teacher."

"I can imagine the class now," said James. "How to get out of school once a month without being a girl." Sirius and Peter started laughing while Remus' face was glowing red.

"C'mon you can't break up the team," said Sirius. "I thought all four of us were going on to Auror training."

"Yeah, you know," interjected Peter, "Give you know who a run for his galleons."

"And you running in the other direction Wormtail," said Remus. They all laughed again while across the room, Dumbledore got up from his chair. The tables cleared suddenly and all students turned their attention towards the headmaster. He always had the ability to get a crowded rooms' attention. "For all the new faces here with us tonight, I would like to say, welcome to Hogwarts, and to all the old ones welcome back. It is this year, more than ever, that I hope we can all stand united as one."

"Fat chance of that," whispered Sirius staring at the Slytherins.

"With Voldermort's control (everyone cringed at his name) becoming stronger every day, we must not lose sight of the bonds that we create for those are what will defeat him in the end." There was random clapping here and there, the Slytherins table, of course being completely silent. "Now, curfew will be earlier this year (banging and shouting could be heard from all tables) for your own protection!" He said trying to raise his voice over the cacophony. "And as always, the forbidden forest is, of course, forbidden." All the tables started to get up. "Oh, and one more announcement straight from the ministry." Everyone took their seats again begrudgingly.

"Due to the difficult times that we are living in, the ministry decided to make Muggle Studies a mandatory course from third years onwards so that we can learn to appreciate our fellow men." The great hall erupted into noise.

"There goes my free time," said Sirius with his head in his hands.

"Sorry you can't go snog in a closet anymore," said Remus turning a page. "At least the Slytherins are taking the news nicely." This was an understatement for the Slytherins table seemed to be the one riled most with objections.

"Beca… because of this, SILENCE!" Everyone settled down and stared at Dumbledore again mesmerized. "Thank you, because of this we will have a new professor joining our faculty this year, however since Professor Atlier couldn't join us tonight…

"Why does that name sound so familiar to me?" asked James.

"I don't know, maybe I snogged an Atlier once," said Sirius

"You mean you don't remember?" said Peter

"What do you mean?" asked James

"…I hope you will give her a warm welcome when you see her…" The doors of the great hall opened on Filch. He was escorting a young looking muggle girl with a large black ribbon tying up a high ponytail in her hair and a duffle bag over her shoulder into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic downtown was a pain in the neck," she said smiling while scratching her head.

"In that case," said Dumbledore, "I would like to introduce our new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Atlier.

"Hi ya!" she said in a peace pose dropping her bag to the floor on Filch's foot. The entire hall stared at her in shock and disbelief as Filch started jumping beside her.

"Oh my god," said Sirius, "It's the nutcase."


End file.
